


Hey Baby

by DomonicAngelBlood



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Masturbation, Phone Sex, Stanford Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-28
Updated: 2013-06-28
Packaged: 2017-12-16 10:52:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/861275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DomonicAngelBlood/pseuds/DomonicAngelBlood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam gets a sexy call from his girlfriend Adrianna back in Kansas and Sam's more then happy to have phone sex with her</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hey Baby

**Author's Note:**

> Sam and Jess aren't together, Jess is his best friend instead

Me and Adrianna had been together for a long time, I met the cute cherry red head when I was fourteen, and from then we been together. Dean always teased me about getting my first girlfriend, I was too embarrassed back then to admit that Adrianna was my girlfriend. Now when people ask, I show them a picture of my busy red head on my cell phone, and tell them she was my girl. She sent me this hot picture of herself in only a black lacy thong barring her huge tits to my hungry gaze, and ever since I got off on it, when I needed something to get my juices flowing. 

It was a typical Friday night, I was finishing up a paper when my cell phone buzzed in my jeans pocket. 

I saw Adrianna's name flashing across the screen, causing me to grin answering. 

"Hey baby" I said huskily. 

"Hey sexy, guess what I'm doing"? Adrianna's soft voice purred over the other line. I smiled closing my text book, there was no way I was going finish this paper tonight after all. 

"What"? 

"I'm laying on my bed, touching myself thinking about you, and I'm pretty drunk" 

I bit my lip hard. "Oh yeah"? I asked in a husky voice, my cock twitching in interest. 

"Yeah,and I'm so wet, I got nothing on but one of your tee shirts" 

I groaned, getting up from my desk, going over to my bed settling myself down on it, making myself comfortable. 

"I like when you wear my shirts, looks so sexy on you, love how it just hangs off your little body, god I miss you" 

"I miss you too Sam, when you are you coming out to visit me? I got new lingerie"

My cock tented up under my jeans in pure interest. 

"Oh yeah? tell me about them" 

"Well ones a lace teddy, I got crotch less panties and this sexy black and red lace baby doll, with a matching G-string" 

"Send me some pics, I want to see them" Moments later a file popped up on my lap top, causing me to eagerly open it, my mouth went dry, with flirty text under the photos. 'Sexy enough for you'?

I palmed at my crotch through my jeans. 

"What are you wearing gorgeous"? She asked me breathlessly. 

"Nothing but my jeans, I'm shirtless" 

"Mmm, just how I like you too" 

I laughed. "You like me naked, you stated that many times" 

"I do like you naked, but shirtless is sexy too, are you touching yourself"? She asked me. 

I laughed shaking my head, knowing she couldn't see me do It anyway. "No, you want me to"? 

"Yes please"! 

I laughed again at her eagerness. "I don't know, you got to do something for me first" 

"Anything"! 

"You got to turn me on, you got to work for it baby, before you get what's underneath, think of me as a rublix cube, the more you work me, the harder I get" 

She seemed to like that, cause she groaned. 

I grinned in victory. "So easy and horny, dirty talk to me"! 

"When I get you alone, I'm going to take you up to my bedroom lock the door, and tie you to my headboard, strip you naked and lick every inch of your sexy body" 

I groaned at that, messaging at the large bulge in my jeans. "What else"? 

"Then I will swallow that giant dick of yours, and suck you until you come screaming, climb up your body and rub my wet pussy all over your sweaty body. Then I'll finger my tight heat, and impale myself down on your giant cock, and ride you hard" 

I moaned caving in, shimming out of my jeans and boxers, I jerked off hard and steady, getting off by each others pants and groans. 

"You make me so horny baby, I love you" Adrianna moaned. 

"I love you too" 

"SAM"! She cried out loudly. 

"Are you close"? I drawled. 

"Yes"!

I jerked my cock steadily, the slit drooling pre-cum steadily. 

"Just keep touching that pretty pussy for me baby, pretend its me" I spread my legs farther apart, to play with my balls with my other hand.

"I'm close"! She cried. 

"Yeah, yeah me too" 

I listened to her slowly come apart, before she let out a orgasmic scream, that set me off, splattering messily all over my chest. 

We listened to each other pant, before she spoke up.

"I got to go okay Sammy? my folks will be home any minute now"

"Sure" I smiled. "I love you"

"I love you too"

I tossed my cell by my feet, before dozing off in a restful sleep.


End file.
